Our Dragon Slayers
by Flamebrain90
Summary: What if the final fight with Acnologia went differently? What if instead of the others fighting of Acnologia's body, they fought his spirit to save THEIR Dragon Slayers from a fate worse than death?
1. Chapter 1

**Contains major spoilers for Volume 63!**

**Canon divergence.**

**If you would like to review, please only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or helpful ideas or suggestions. **

**Enjoy!**

_We had rewritten everything in the Book of E.N.D._

The words that Lucy was rewriting into the book after they had disappeared suddenly slammed back in as she finished.

"The book..." Gray gasped. "What's happening to it?"

The words finally stopped flowing into the book as it began to disappear. The three of them could only watch as the book vanished into thin air. Lucy sat back on her knees in relief. "It's done." She sighed "Natsu should be okay now, I _really_ hope he's okay."

Just then they heard the tapping of sandals coming closer and closer to them. They turned to see a figure stumbling towards them. As they watched, the figure was revealed to be Natsu.

"NATSU!" Happy screeched as he flew at Natsu's bloody and battered form. Neither Lucy or Gray could suppress the smiles on their faces as they watched the interaction between the two.

_We thought we had saved him._

The four were walking back to the Guild after catching up on everything that happened. They were currently discussing what they would do when everything got back to normal.

"Shall we announce it Natsu?" Happy asked excitedly. Lucy, Happy, and Gray turned around to see their friends response, only to see that he wasn't there.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered. "Natsu. NATSU!" She screamed as she dropped to the ground with tears spilling uncontrollably from her eyes.

Gray and Happy just stood there in a mixture of shock and grief, not sure how to react to the idea that their closest friend didn't even exist anymore.

The three stayed like this for a while, not knowing what to do. Just then, Erza came careening around the corner. When she saw them, she stopped her desperate sprint, she rested a hand against one of the buildings, panting, trying to catch her breath.

Then she said something that shocked them all.

"All the dragon slayers have disappeared. Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Erik. And I'm guessing Natsu too."

'Natsu's alive?!' The three thought as they processed what Erza had just said.

Lucy stood up with a Natsu-like look of determination on her face. She looked everyone dead in the eyes and said:

"Well then, we'll just have to go save our Dragon Slayers."

Then they were surrounded by a bright, white light and were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Life apparently started to happen after I finally started writing this story.**

**Here's chapter two!**

**Thank you to everyone who read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

When the light finally dissipated, The four looked around to see where they had been transported to. All around them were translucent, green crystals of varying sizes. Some were as big as a house while others were the size of a pebble. While the crystals were everywhere they looked, when they glanced up there was just a pitch black sky with small, white glimmers. Stars, they realized.

They began walking to wherever this path in the crystals lead to.

Lucy could hear the crystals crunching under her feet. As they walked, she began to wonder why the Dragon Slayers had gone missing in the first place. What had happened to them? Had someone or something taken them? Lucy didn't know, but in any case, she just wanted to find her best friend.

Natsu… She had just gotten him back, only for him to disappear again. She supposed it wasn't his fault though, Natsu had just wanted to go back to the guild and go on more jobs with their team. But, she missed just going on jobs with only her and Natsu and Happy. Don't get her wrong, she loved Erza and Gray like she would her own siblings, if she had any, but Natsu was different. He's… everything everyone else isn't, everything only Natsu could be. Natsu is the light of the guild, everyone's little brother even if they won't admit it.

But Natsu shouldn't have ever had to go through everything he had, he was only sixteen, for crying out loud! Of course, the rest of them shouldn't have had to either, but Lucy herself was seventeen almost eighteen, and Erza and Gray were nineteen going on twenty! Lucy had never realized how young Natsu was when she had first joined the guild. Now that she thinks about it, Natsu must have just turned thirteen when he brought her to Fairy Tail, because a couple of weeks ago, her three year anniversary of coming to the guild had passed and one week before that, they had celebrated Natsu's sixteenth birthday.

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts as the others suddenly stopped. When she looked up, she was shocked at what she saw.

They were facing a huge open area that had enormous crystals rising up from the ground and high up into the air. Smaller crystals were still littered about, but the person sitting in the middle didn't seem to mind. He had long, light blue hair and light blue markings stopping at his cheeks. He wore a long, black cloak, no shirt, and black, baggy pants that stopped at his ankles.

The man turned around to face them. "Ah," He started. "I've been waiting for you."

Gray snapped out of his stuptor first. "Who the hell are you!?" He yelled.

"Me?" The man replied. "That is none of your concern right now, but I believe you came here with a specific purpose in mind, hm?"

How, how did this man know? None of this made sense to Lucy at the moment. Her mind was only set to find and bring back Na- her friends.

The man began to speak again. "I believe you were looking for the Dragon Slayers, am I right?" They stared back at the man slack jawed and wide eyed. "Well, would you like to see them?" Lucy nodded her head immediately. "Show him- them to us right now!" She demanded. The man just raised his hand and snapped his fingers, a bright, white light appeared and quickly died down. In the space that was once empty, there were six tall pillars of crystal. But what Lucy saw next made her want to cry and kill whoever did this in the most painful way possible. She felt Erza and Gray tense up beside her in anger, while Happy began to growl.

Inside the pillars, were the bloody and beaten forms of their Dragon Slayers. Their bodies just hung there inside the crystal, their toes pointing towards the ground.

Lucy zeroed in on Natsu's limp form. He seemed to be unconscious, his onyx eyes closed. His face was peaceful. Too peaceful. Natsu's was barely ever this relaxed, definitely not during the day, and certainly not at night either. Natsu always tossed and turned when he slept (he's broken into her room multiple times to sleep on her bed, she would know for crying out loud!). But this, this was not how her Natsu was, he was all smiles and laughs and happiness. But the Natsu Lucy was looking at right now, that was not her Natsu. This Natsu was calm and peaceful looking, not the bundle of warmth and joy everyone knew.

Lucy clenched her fist and shook with anger. This man had taken her best friend away and kept him like a trophy.

"Are these what you've been looking for?" The man questioned smuggly, gesturing towards the Dragon Slayers.

Erza and Gray growled menacingly, while Happy looked as though he could either burst into tears or explode from anger from the condition his best friend was in. Lucy couldn't contain her anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Lucy yelled in complete anger, she was shaking with it. "Let them go now or I swear I'll-"

"Or you'll what, kill me, beat me to a bloody pulp? No, that's not how this is going to work. You see, I need them, they are stabilizing my magic with theirs, though not willingly, of course." The man said. The four growled, twitching in anger. "Though," The man continued. "I have siphoned a lot of energy off of the other five. You can have them back, I have no use for those ones anymore."

A bright light appeared once again and five of the six pillars were gone. Looking behind themselves, the four saw Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Laxus, and Gajeel all lying on the ground, motionless. Lucy was about to go to the Dragon Slayers to see if they were alright, when she noticed a certain pinkette wasn't there. Lucy whipped around so fast you'd think she would have gotten whiplash.

"Why didn't you release Natsu?" Lucy asked in her calmest and most deadly sounding voice.

"Why? Because he should be enough to keep my magic stable enough to exist on this plane. Plus, this child has the added bonus that he is Igneel's son. Ironic how I kill the father and steal away the son, don't you think?"

When the man said this, Lucy instantly knew who he was.

"You...You're Acnologia…" Lucy began, anger laced in her voice, making it shake. "You're the one who had the GALL to kill Natsu's father IN FRONT OF HIM! AND NOW THIS?! YOU BASTARD!"

Gray, Erza, and Happy wore expressions of recognition, then realization, then horror, and finally pure fury at what Acnologia had done. The three dropped into their fighting stances, Gray widened his stance, Erza requiped a pair of dual swords, Lucy readied her hands over her whip and keys, while Happy hovered just overhead, ready to assist them. Acnologia just continued to grin at the four's anger at what he had done to THEIR Dragon Slayer. When his grin deepened, the four's glares became even more menacing.

"Well, it seems none of you are going to leave without a fight," Acnologia spoke, his ever growing grin turning into a malicious smirk.

"Hell no we're not! Not without Natsu!" They all declared in unison.

They were going to save their friend, their teammate, their little brother, their Dragon Slayer.

They let out a loud, savage battle cry and charged.

**And that's a wrap!**

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, I will be updating!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please let me know if you still think I should continue and what you think of it. Please note, constructive criticism only!**

**Until next time, Flamebrain90 signing out!**


	3. Notice

Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry to not have updated in almost a year! I will not be abandoning this story though, so if you want more, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME THAT. If I get no reviews, I probably won't continue this story! Also, if you want me to continue, share your ideas with me about what you think should happen next!

ALSO, IF YOU HAVE A PARTICULAR REQUEST FOR A STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW! AS LONG AS IT'S NOTHING SEXUAL, I WILL MOST LIKELY BE ABLE TO WRITE IT!

And please, tell me what you think I could improve on, share your thought and input to help me improve my writing! Remember that only constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.

Until next time, Flamebrain90


End file.
